


Hope

by Rhianne



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble, Gen, Gen Fic, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianne/pseuds/Rhianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teal'c remembers the faces of everyone he's killed in Apophis' name. AU.</p><p>Drabble for the LJ stargate100 community. The challenge was to write something based on the mirror universe, or an alternate universe to canon. Gen drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

People die – by his hand or on his orders – it makes no difference. Apophis’ army grows stronger as entire planets fall. 

Years pass, and Teal’c loses all hope that his people will ever know the taste of freedom.

He remembers the faces of his victims. 

Three faces stand out, and he recalls the determined voice of one man that had once made him hesitate a moment, thinking that he’d finally found allies in his desperate struggle. But sense had prevailed – an old man, a woman and a naïve child with despair in his eyes.

What help could they have been?


End file.
